Franchi SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 ('''S'porting P'urpose '''A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 Gauge)'' is an Italian pump-action combat shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a shotgun used by both military and police which holds 8 rounds of 12 Gauge and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. The dual-use technology version uses only a pump action mode. Advantages *High damage *High rate of fire in semi-automatic mode (Deluxe, Superior & Maverick) *Very high stun to zombies *Medium knockback power *Higher magazine size (Super & Maverick) *Light weight *Quick mode change (Superior) *Can be fired when reloading *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *Cannot be fired under water *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire in pump-action mode (Deluxe & Superior) *Useless at long range *More expensive than its original version (Deluxe, Superior & Maverick) Tips *Treat this weapon as if it was the Benelli M3. *This weapon deals higher damage than the Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower recoil than Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower rate of fire than the Benelli M3. *SPAS-12 has the same weight as the Benelli M3. *8 rounds of SPAS-12 can deal 656 ~ 1312 damage to zombies. Variants SPAS-12 Deluxe= This is a shotgun used by both military and police which holds 8 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. |-| SPAS-12 Superior= This is a shotgun used by both military and police which holds 9 rounds and manufactured in Italy with a special purpose. It uses both modes of semi-automatic and pump action. This is a custom version which improved the overall performance and reduced the time needed for mode conversion. It can also knock zombies away in the pump-action mode. |-| SPAS-12 Maverick= :This weapon can only be obtained from Maverick Combat Blueprint. This is the modified version of SPAS-12 which holds 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It was developed by an unknown Terrorist group and boasts a very high magazine size. Unlike its previous variants this one comes with two magazines attached which promotes faster reloading. Release date ;South Korea *SPAS-12 was released on 24 November 2011. *SPAS-12 Maverick was released on 17 April 2014 alongside M60E4 Maverick. *SPAS-12 was resold for Upgrade Event on 21 August 2014. ;Taiwan/Hong Kong *SPAS-12 was resold alongside Remington M24 on 17 September 2013. *SPAS-12 was resold for Upgrade Event on 25 March 2014. *SPAS-12 Maverick was released on 13 May 2014 alongside M60E4 Maverick. ;Japan *SPAS-12 Maverick was released on 14 May 2014 alongside M60E4 Maverick. ;China *SPAS-12 Maverick was released on 14 May 2014 alongside M60E4 Maverick. ;Singapore/Malaysia *SPAS-12 was released alongside Prodigy and held Upgrade Event (Deluxe) on 10 October 2012. *SPAS-12 was resold for Upgrade Event (Superior) on 21 October 2014. ;Indonesia *SPAS-12 was released alongside Dust2A and held Upgrade Event on 5 June 2013. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *SPAS-12 was released through Craft system alongside Open Beta Test on 23 September 2014. Users Counter-terrorist: * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by SAS. * : Used by Spetsnaz. Comparison with Benelli M3 Positive *Higher firepower (+4) *Lower recoil (-2%) Neutral *Same weight (-9% speed) *Same magazine size (8/32) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Gallery SPAS-12= File:Spas12_viewmodel.png|View model SPAS12-2.jpg|World model File:Spas12.gif|Store preview spas12twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Spas_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto U7233P115DT20111205170903.jpg|China poster File:Spas12_promo_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 934684_10151488654255765_194396382_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Spas12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster de_dust0_20121010_1810230.jpg|In-game screenshot 262728_529792427031572_966361013_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box spas12_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Fire sound Draw sound Reload sound Have you done upgrading this lovely shotgun? Of course! Still in progress... I'm done buying but not done upgrading Just pick it up from the ground . . . Never see and test it T.T |-| Deluxe= File:Spas12ex_viewmodel2.png|View model of semi-automatic mode File:Spas12ex_viewmodel.png|Ditto, pump-action model Spas12ex shells.jpg|Reloading SPAS12EX-3.jpg|World model SPAS12EX-4.jpg|A SAS member with a SPAS-12 Deluxe Spas12extwp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster Spassex_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto spas12deluxcp.jpg|China poster File:Spas12ex_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster de_rats_20121010_1725570.jpg|In-game screenshot of Pump-Action mode de_rats_20121010_1726400.jpg|In-game screenshot of Semi-Auto mode spas12ex_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Semi-automatic mode firing sound Changing the mode from pump-action to semi-automatic mode Ditto, from semi-automatic mode to pump-action mode |-| Superior= Spas12_cobra_vmdl.png|View model Spas12_cobra_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Spas12ex2 draw.jpg|SPAS-12 Superior being drawn, note that the ejector would not move Spas12_cobra_wmdl.png|World model 168233_464670646941631_2126114505_n.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare Operative with SPAS-12 Superior spas12ex2parts.png|SPAS-12 Superior upgrade parts Kobura II.PNG|South Korea poster File:Spas12ex2_poster_kr.jpg|Ditto, resale spas12extwp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster spas12cobracp.jpg|China poster File:Dust2a_spas12cobra_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster 9007744715638338.jpg|In-game screenshot dm_ae_20130605_1341270.jpg|In-game notice zs_deadend_20130606_0839280.jpg|In-game notice reward Snapshot_20130606_0840130.jpg|Reward info |-| Maverick= File:Spas12excraft_viewmodel.png|View model File:Spas12ex_maverick_vmdl_reload_v2.png|Ditto, reload File:Spas12ex_craft_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Sas_wspas12_maverick.png|A SAS operative with SPAS-12 Maverick File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Spas12ex_maverick_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Spas12excraft_china_poster.png|China poster File:Maverick_m60e4_spas12ex_metro_japan_poster.png|Japan poster SPAS-12 Maverick.jpg|In-game screenshot spas12_maverick_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Exerting old magazine Inserting new magazine Pulling the bolt Shooting sound Trivia *SPAS-12 is rarely used in any modes but it is still labeled as hot weapon in the shop. This is because people bought this shotgun only to acquire SPAS-12 Deluxe, and then SPAS-12 Superior. *SPAS-12 appears in Half-Life, the predecessor of Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. *The early name of SPAS-12 Superior was SPAS-12 Cobra but changed in later version. *There are "GR-1103" and "Justice" prints engraved on the SPAS-12 Maverick. *SPAS-12 Maverick has two magazines taped together jungle-style, similar to SKULL-5. Unlike SKULL-5, SPAS-12 Maverick has two reload animations. The first is taking the mag out and then swapping it with the second one, and the second animation removes the taped pair altogether and replaces them with a fresh pair. *The firing sound of SPAS-12 Maverick is similar to SKULL-11 and it shares the same ammo pool with USAS-12 and Gatling. External links *Franchi SPAS-12 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns